


《温水烈酒》番外三（完整版）

by shishengya



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishengya/pseuds/shishengya
Summary: 记得去晋江评论～谢谢大家！
Kudos: 2





	《温水烈酒》番外三（完整版）

哪里是正经回来吃饭。

不过就是想看看脾气别扭到什么程度了。

S市三月气温比江州高出十来度，穿衬衣正好。行李箱中替换的衣物原本是从江州带去出差的，这会就不合适了。裴辙合上行李箱，先去洗澡。

书包挂在餐桌椅后，姜昀祺把冰箱里能吃的、会做的都搬出来，朝客厅看的时候，注意到裴辙往房间走，又兴师动众跑过去：“裴哥你去哪里？”

裴辙：“......”

人在眼前就不用担心了。  
裴辙瞧着姜昀祺一副乐滋滋模样，只是有点疑惑那晚一言不合挂他电话的姜昀祺去了哪里。

眼下肯定不能再提这件事——  
姜昀祺正上头，提了指不定就是冷水浇头。裴辙也没有完全把握能摁住耍脾气的姜昀祺。

“去洗澡。”裴辙拿着换洗衣物开门进卧室。

姜昀祺手上是两根刚从冰箱捣鼓出来的胡萝卜，室内气温高，胡萝卜开始冒汗。抽张纸巾随手裹住擦了擦，姜昀祺脚下不停贴着裴辙进去。

裴辙好笑：“跟过来做什么？”

一根胡萝卜敲了下墙上开关，姜昀祺帮裴辙开灯，接着绕过裴辙进浴室，语气轻快：“我告诉你热水怎么开。”

裴辙看着他：“装修的时候来过一趟，我知道怎么用。”

话音落下，姜昀祺忽然站住脚，几秒不说话。

气氛明显有了变化。

裴辙不知道哪句话出了问题。他进门开始总共没说几句。

胡萝卜垂下来，姜昀祺握着看也不看他，情绪明显“恢复”许多，冷淡道：“那你自己弄吧。”说完，转身往外走。

裴辙把人捉住，先拿下两根胡萝卜搁洗漱台，然后低头仔细观察姜昀祺表情。

姜昀祺冷静很多。  
先前那种近似昏君见到宠妃的喜洋洋神色倏忽不见，这会蓝眸清凌凌，眼睫一声不响眨了两下，就这么安安静静和裴辙对视。

“昀祺？”裴辙轻声，神情温和，面部表情控制得堪称恰到好处，不会让人产生别的想法——之前几次经验早就告诉他，这种情况要是笑了，后果还真不好预测。

只是眼底笑意遮不住。

视线在裴辙天衣无缝的表情里停留，好一会，再次对上漆黑眼眸，姜昀祺抿了抿嘴，他早就看明白了，只是裴辙来得突然，他一时有些昏头。

停顿几秒，姜昀祺反手用力挣脱：“你最厉害！就你厉害！不想跟你说话！”

中气十足三句话。每句都嗷嗷的。

说完，姜昀祺扭头朝门外走。

裴辙实在没忍住笑出声，眼疾手快拦腰将人搂进怀里，低头亲姜昀祺温软耳后，声线低低的，笑意克制：“裴哥错了。裴哥一点都不厉害。下次昀祺说什么就是什么好不好？”

姜昀祺觉得裴辙很奇怪。  
有原则的是他，没有原则的也是他。  
裴辙太会做人——见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，见姜昀祺说胡话。

“骗人。”姜昀祺朝后蹬腿，能屈能伸的裴辙跟太阳下雨似的冠冕堂皇：“我才不信。”

裴辙只是笑，轻轻松松夹住姜昀祺两条乱动的腿，另一只手握住姜昀祺下巴，稍稍转过来去吻姜昀祺紧紧抿着的嘴唇。

没费什么力气就撬开犟得不行的双唇，舌尖抵着齿列安抚，唇瓣柔情四溢地亲吻。姜昀祺哼了两声，脖颈被压着不舒服，裴辙就换了个姿势，抱姜昀祺坐上洗漱台，一手牢牢卡着姜昀祺腰腹，另一手改扣姜昀祺后颈，低头去含水光潋滟的唇。

春寒料峭的光景，这会浴室已经有了暮春暖盈的旖旎。

裴辙的五官无论从哪个角度看都很立体，下颌线条尤为性感，喉结吞咽的动作不动声色，带着与他年纪相仿的沉着稳重。相比之下，姜昀祺喘得就有些力不从心，毛里毛躁的，跟春天里的猫崽似的，一撩就失魂落魄。

“慢点......”裴辙停下来，望着姜昀祺泛红潮湿的面颊，屈指贴了贴：“没人跟你抢。”

水蓝湿漉漉，姜昀祺别扭：“抢就抢！”

裴辙笑，托起姜昀祺屁股，姜昀祺习惯性去夹他，意识到了又很刻意放下，凶巴巴：“放开我！我要下去！”

又是大呼小叫的。“啪”的一声，不轻不重，姜昀祺屁股被拍了记，裴辙抱人进浴室往花洒下走：“别叫。陪裴哥洗个澡。”语气漫不经心，跟会前发言似的，这会听起来，正经又无赖。

姜昀祺瞪大眼，难以置信：“自己洗！”

裴辙不耐啧声，没说话，把人放下的一秒像是知道姜昀祺会有什么动作，三下五除二把人摁老实，接着脱光光。

姜昀祺光不溜秋贴墙站着，眼眶红红，委屈死了，又想哭，但这个时候哭就有示弱意味，姜昀祺拼命睁大眼，张嘴控诉：“你怎么这样啊——”

一出口，裴辙实在没忍住，鼻腔里很明显的一声笑，下一秒对上姜昀祺戛然而止的声音，裴辙就知道事情变质了。

姜昀祺彻底火了。

蓝眸跟盛着焰火似的，又亮又好看，裴辙赶紧低头去亲姜昀祺眼皮，趁姜昀祺躲避的当口，偏头吻上姜昀祺微张的嘴唇，腰胯紧紧贴着，严丝合缝，直将姜昀祺压向墙壁，一条长腿微弯向里抵，很快制住姜昀祺下半身动静。

躲避的舌头也吮住勾缠，姜昀祺一手去推面前宽阔胸膛，一手朝后去掰裴辙搂在腰背的坚实小臂，有半分钟，姜昀祺推不动也掰不动，汗都出来了。

含吮不及的甜腻唾液从唇角淌下，姜昀祺气得口干舌燥，裴辙顺着吻过姜昀祺湿哒哒的嘴角，再度喂进去，唾液交换，姜昀祺面颊滚烫，裴辙舌头送得深，咕咚一声姜昀祺咽下——

更热了。

眼睫雾蒙蒙，姜昀祺抬眼去看裴辙，蓝眸又奶又倔，而凝视他的黑眸早就变了意味，波澜不惊的温和笑意褪去，深潭迫人。

姜昀祺不自觉吞咽。

抵在胸前的手被裴辙握住，裴辙带着往下，对姜昀祺说：“帮裴哥弄弄。”一如既往清心寡欲的平稳嗓音，姜昀祺脸烫得快要发烧：“你怎么这样啊......”

裴辙低低笑，凑近去吻姜昀祺，贴唇逗他：“什么怎么样。”

姜昀祺说不出一句话。

裴辙拉开拉链让姜昀祺握住，贴耳哄他：“昀祺平时怎么弄的？”

不说还好，一说姜昀祺软得更厉害，要不是裴辙搂着、抵着他的腰，姜昀祺站都要站不住。手心握着热硬的性器，姜昀祺压根不知道怎么动，赤裸身板羞耻得全身泛红。肩膀上的陈年咬痕血色浓郁，映在裴辙眼底。

几秒功夫，姜昀祺觉得手里更烫了，他不敢抬头，裴辙注视他的目光像是有实质，姜昀祺开口带着哭腔：“裴哥......”裴辙没说话，目光沉沉，伸手用力包裹住姜昀祺手腕，往姜昀祺手心撞，几下后语气微斥：“又娇。”

隔靴搔痒无异于火上浇油，裴辙没多少耐性，把姜昀祺按怀里打开花洒，水流温热，姜昀祺反手握着裴辙性器乖乖站着，不敢多弄，脚趾害羞得一下蜷缩一下舒张。裴辙脱了衬衣扔一边，伸手按了几泵润肤露，下秒托起姜昀祺抵上墙壁，手指抵进姜昀祺后面。

很快，姜昀祺扬起下巴，双手紧紧搂住裴辙脖颈，小猫似的呜咽。一下就是两指，裴辙抵得又快又深，姜昀祺不是很受得了，缩着脖子去舔裴辙颈侧，汗液里是裴辙独有的气息，此刻又欲又难耐。

进来的时候有些疼，姜昀祺也算有经验，细细喘着气放松，胳膊搂紧裴辙，脚后跟交叉缠在裴辙后腰。

刚开始的性事不算激烈，裴辙显然很有耐心，姜昀祺往他怀里蜷的时候，拍了拍姜昀祺汗湿的脊背，掌心摩挲寸寸脊骨，叫他“宝贝”。姜昀祺被哄得昏头昏脑，忘了一开始的别扭，缠着裴辙接吻，舌头往裴辙嘴里钻，撑着裴辙肩膀主动挺腰往下吃。

裴辙有几秒喘息极重，汗液从他深刻眉骨滴下，注视姜昀祺卖力仰脖的眸光像是要吃人。

又娇又浪。

花洒落下的水声淅淅沥沥，像是下雨，偶尔泛起的黏腻交缠的体液声暧昧又腥气，潮湿昏热，姜昀祺被快感裹挟，有一会没什么力气趴在裴辙宽阔肩膀喘气，恍惚间以为下雨了。

裴辙没有在这里过分弄他，亲了亲姜昀祺汗涔涔额角，浴巾包裹住人，抱去床上。

果然下雨了。

初春不知道第几场雨。楼层高，下雨的时候，能闻到云层里原始的雨气，又腥又稠。

裴辙翻身过来吻他的时候，姜昀祺脑子还有些懵，张开嘴下意识同裴辙接吻，腿也朝裴辙张开，脚后跟去磨裴辙坚实腰胯，色情又温存。

裴辙低低笑，声线喑哑，捞起姜昀祺一条腿挺身进入。视野边缘雨水淋漓，没有尽头。姜昀祺一下一下小动物似的叫，被顶得受不了会很笨地往回缩，纯属条件反射，裴辙就不会客气，握着他柔韧的腰贴向自己，直至毫无缝隙，进出的幅度不大，但又深又重，跟凿进去似的。

绵长温柔在最后变得凶狠悍利，姜昀祺咬着裴辙嘴唇讨亲，实在受不了求饶，说要尿尿，裴辙只是笑：“尿裴哥身上好不好？又不是第一次。”

姜昀祺就红着眼睛蹬腿踹他。

最后其实射不出什么了，姜昀祺筋疲力尽，去咬裴辙肩膀都没力气，张嘴闭嘴还是那句：“你怎么这样啊......”

裴辙把人抱身上趴好，姜昀祺坐不住，后面一直淌出来，靠着裴辙胸膛的脸颊又热又烫。裴辙就骗他用手去摸后面，问他淌出来的是什么，表情跟真的似的。一点都不要脸。姜昀祺害羞得眼睫都潮了，蓝眸湿润润，瞪眼瞅裴辙，好一会回过神，想起一开始的起因，居然掉了几滴眼泪。

床上被哄的看上去是姜昀祺，实则是裴辙。姜昀祺予取予求，裴辙自以为是，年纪大了总得跌次跟头——纯属裴辙自己作的。

好整以暇弯起的嘴角慢慢平直，裴辙给姜昀祺擦眼泪，眼眸专注：“怎么了？”

姜昀祺从裴辙眼里分辨出那一丝罕见的慌乱，又气又爽，不说话，干脆呜起来，好一会就这么坐裴辙身上哭，后来动了动脑筋，想着索性闹大，手忙脚乱要往旁边爬。

裴辙怎么可能让，拎来被子裹住姜昀祺，眉宇间有了痕迹：“昀祺？说话。”

姜昀祺抹眼泪，裴辙也帮他擦：“怎么了？”

姜昀祺趁热打铁：“过年那次，我帮雯雯，有问题吗？”

裴辙：“......”

裴辙觉得他要是这会说有问题，姜昀祺能哭撅过去。但也不能讲道理，床上讲什么道理——裴辙其实还有别的心思。姜昀祺早就感觉到了。

于是，裴辙从善如流：“没问题。裴哥错了。”说着把人抱怀里，想了想轻声补充：“但是没有下次了。昀祺听话。”

姜昀祺往后坐了坐，腰肢软软往下塌，蓝眸无比狡黠：“如果有下次呢？反正我肯定会帮雯雯的。”

被宠惯了的人就是这样，非要他的底线。

裴辙笑，他对姜昀祺哪有什么底线。就是有，他自己也不知道在哪里。

裴辙说：“有下次也行。只是雯雯没有下次了。”

姜昀祺：“............”可恶。没想到。

**Author's Note:**

> 记得去晋江评论～谢谢大家！


End file.
